The Window Seat
by AlliBalli
Summary: The Hogwarts library was quite large and sported many windows but it was by the smallest one at the very back of the library which brought Hermione and Draco together. H/D 2nd chapter on its way!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please don't be tooo harsh on me. :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or and characters from J.K Rowlings series.

* * *

The Hogwarts library was quite large and sported many windows but it was by the smallest one at the very back of the library Hermione and Draco could often be found working. It had started when they both needed the same section of books housed there.

_Hermione was spread out over the window seat when her books were pushed to the ground by a smirking Draco Malfoy. "I think you'll see that's my spot, Mudblood." _

_Waving her wand to bring all the books back to their spots and the seat she glared at Draco. "Go die in a hole Malfoy!" she growled at him while thinking of a spell to make him leave. "Ferrets are not welcome."_

_The arguing continued until eventually Draco grabbed the books he needed and moved to the next seat, stealing a few books from Hermione's pile in the meantime._

After a few weeks of this continued bickering they slowly moved into a tolerant state where they could say a few sentences without a full out brawl.

"_Pass that book for me, could you?" Draco said indicating to a book that was on Hermione's side of the window seat. With out looking up she complied._

After some more time the actually started to have small conversations about random subjects which eventually became more personal and warm.

"_So, what's going on between you and Ron?" Draco asked in return to her question about Pansy and himself._

"_I used to sort of fancy him but now I see him as the dorky brother type he is. What do you think about question six on yesterday's potions written exam?"_

When they realized that they had somehow become friends they decided to keep it a secret and to keep insulting each other, as Hogwarts was not ready for the shock that would ensue if they came clean.

"_Let all insults henceforth be disclaimed and for amusements sake only."_

"_Deal."_

They had developed a steady and easy relationship and they continued to visit the small window seat at the back of the library long after their assignments were finished. They also never let a chance to 'hate' each other in public go by, and developed an 'insult code' to tell each other when they planned to visit the library.

"_Out of the way Granger."_

"_You moved in my way Malfoy!"_

"_Mudblood!"_

"_Ferret!"_

"_Move it!"_

"_Crawl in a hole and DIE!"_

_Bumping past each other they touched and both mentally translated into 'Will be late today, but not to long, see you later.'_

But on the day before the Christmas break everything changed...

Hermione was sitting at the Gryfindor table eating her toast when the morning owls flew in and a letter was dropped on her plate. Smiling when she saw that it was from her parents she held her toast in her mouth as she opened it. Her smile turned to a frown as she read it once, the toast fell out of her mouth the second time she read it and the third time she let out a painful wail and ran from the room.

Ron and Harry were slow to move and by the time they got up to follow her they had no clue of the direction she had gone. The were to busy thinking of a plan of searching that they missed Draco sneaking out the hall and towards the library.

Sure enough when Draco got to the back of the library he found her sitting at the window seat curled in a ball sobbing. Silently he went over to her and put his arm over her shoulders and waited for her to calm down while stroking her hair.

After ten minutes he was snapped out of the daze he had entered when she finally spoke. "He was my grandfather. I should have asked." Realizing that he would be confused about what she was on about she started to elaborate, "My grandfather and I have always been close and I just found out he died of a muggle disease yesterday. I never even asked how he was and I didn't even plan to go home this holiday!"

She burst into tears again and Draco started telling her about how unloving his family is and how she is lucky that she cares. She looked up at him and tried to smile and thank him when he lent down and wiped away her tears with his finger impulsively.

Smiling wobbly she lent into him and snuggled up just as impulsively. Turning her head up to him again she asked a question which he never would have expected, "Will you come to the funeral with me? Maybe stay for the holiday?" Surprising her he replied the affirmative.

She shifted her position and closed the distance between their mouths and kissed him. Just as the kiss started to deepen they heard a thunk, a yell of shock and a chough.

Turning towards the noise they found an unconscious Ron, a freaked out Harry and an amused Ginny.

Wiping the last of the traces of tears off of Hermione's face Draco got up with a slight smirk, winked at Hermione and stepped over Ron.

"You little missy have some explaining to do!" Ginny said accusingly as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well it all started when...

"That was a very touching speech Hermione." A pudgy woman said while staring funnily at Draco, "Who is this handsome young lad?"

"Thank you Aunt Fiona. This is Draco, a friend of mine from school." Hermione chuckled at Draco's obvious unsettlement.

"You have such a good family." Draco said once 'Aunt Fiona' had moved away. "You are all so close."

She smiled and nodded while in the background a group of men could be heard lifting their glasses and exclaiming 'For Pop'.

"Maybe one day I'll have one just like it." He said as Hermione's mother changed the song.

"Maybe you will." Hermione said smiling as she pulled Draco to the dance floor. "I've never wanted any different."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione smiled as she looked around at her living room. Her pop's funeral was only three days ago but she couldn't help the feeling of warmth that passed over her. Her family were finally meeting one of her friends, and the once muggle-hater was actually making a good impression on them.

"_Tell me more about this 'friend' of yours Hermione." Jessie, Hermione's cousin said when Draco had headed off to the toilet at the wake. "Quiet a looker, ey?"_

_Giggling Hermione pushed Jessie, "He's smart to." She joked "But just a friend"._

"_Everyone thinks he's good for you." Hermione blushed and changed the subject._

The Granger family traditional Christmas four day party had officially started and even though Pop was gone the party would go on. Grangers all over the world would come to this party and no one ever missed it. Draco was surprised at how big and welcoming her family was and never felt like an outsider.

When he first arrived he was unsure about spending two weeks with muggles but Hermione almost never left his side and she assured him that her family was strange enough to accept anything he did differently.

He smiled as he remembered how Hermione's parents and family reacted to her arriving with him in tow.

"_Where are these parents of yours?" Draco asked as they waited at the entrance to the station. "We got off the train fifteen minutes ago, and we were the last off." He started to complain._

"_It's not that bad." Hermione laughed at his used-to-getting-everything-he-wanted attitude. "They were once two hours late picking me up from the library after it closed and it was raining." She smiled at his bewildered face._

_He was about to open his mouth and reply but Hermione jumped up, seeing two figures coming towards them. "Mom, Daddy." She yelled and ran up to hug them. He was surprised by this. She was acting like a child even though she was one of the most mature people he knew._

_She pulled them over to him and he immediately saw the family resemblance. Her mother had her hair and height and her father had her eyes and facial characteristics. He saw the tears that Hermione had let slip on her face and realized she was thinking of her grandfather._

"_This is Draco Malfoy." She introduced as she subtly wiped the tears from her face, "He's one of my best friends from Hogwarts."_

_Her parents looked at him funny, "But honey, isn't he the one you hated?" her mother asked her quietly but he still heard and blushed thinking about what she might have ranted about him before as she was prone to do._

_She laughed, "Was. Not no more." She gave them a big smile and her father gave him a hard stare before giving him a nod which seemed to say 'if she trusts you'._

Hermione looked over for the sixth time at Draco over the garden and like the over five times their eyes caught and he gave her a wink. She kept thinking how cute his wink was and how well he got along with her family, which were all muggles and had almost nothing in common.

She felt a tug at her arm and looked gown at one of her cousin's daughters who had her arms held out wide. She smiled again and picked the girl up and gave her a hug and a spin. All of a sudden she had fifteen little kids around her and she looked around exasperated, Draco caught her look and came over and offered himself up to giving some of the kids a spin.

Together they span the kids around until they were called away by their various parents. They both looked at each other and collapsed on the grass laughing. All of a sudden she realized just how much he had changed since they had become friends.

"_Don't touch the Mudblood." He had sneered as Hermione pushed past him and his friends to get to the bathroom._

"_Oh shut it ferret!" she growled back at him stopping for a second. "I have better things to do than listen to you." She started back on her way but a voice stopped her._

"_I bet she cheats." An unknown Slytherin said causing her to turn and shoot a random hex at them._

"_Go to the deepest pits of –blaghh-..." she trailed off as Draco sent a cloth to magically fly over to her and cover her mouth._

"_Don't say anything that I will make you regret." He sneered again and walked off as she pulled the gag off and spat at where his feet had been._

Draco looked over at the gorgeous brunette who lay next to him and smiled, she looked like an angel lying there. Suddenly he got an idea mixed with an epiphany.

"Um, I'm about to try something. Don't hate me." He whispered, lent over and placed his lips above hers and kissed her. Before he could pull away and apologize she kissed him back with a passion that, as soon as he caught on, he returned.

Suddenly his mind was filled with her and them.

"_You are so cute when you're angry you know." He told her after she had gotten fired up about the unfairness of Snape. She stopped her ranting immediately and gave him a funny stare._

"_And you had better not say that to me when we are in public." She replied, it had been two weeks since they had made the pact to still be enemies in public, "Now as I was saying..."_

"_Oi, ferret!" everyone in the hallway turned to see a red faced Hermione yelling at a smirking Draco, "You took my good quill!" only Draco was able to translate that into 'I am so bored'_

"_Now why would I do that, Mudblood?" (Okay, Okay) he turned his smirk turned into a sneer. "I can afford my own." (I have an idea) "Unlike a certain ugly, cheating, mudblood that thinks she can accuse me just because of an insane jealousy she has of me."_

_Mentally she translated that last bit into 'Slap me.' And she promptly pretended to do so but he caught her wrist and slipped a piece of paper down her sleeve. She fake growled and stormed off to find a quite place to open the note which was spelled for her eyes only._

_All it said was 'Our place, 1pm." She smiled and turned around to find her friends looking for her._

"_So I put in a sprig of Gellop root and the whole thing exploded turning my face... Hermione?" Draco stopped talking when he realized that his companion had been uncharacteristically quiet for a long time. Looking down at her sitting in the window seat beside him he smiled to see her sleeping away. "I'm not that boring." He whispered to himself._

_I was only five o'clock so there was no way he would be able to get her portrait without anyone noticing and he didn't want to wake her so he conjured a pillow and blanket for her, made her more comfortable and watched her sleep until she started to wake up which was just after six, and before curfew, left her a note and hid. Once she had woken up, read the note, smiled and headed off to her dorm he left his hiding spot and walked to the Slytherin common room._

"_... And then you came in." Hermione smiled shyly at her friends and bit her lip. Draco was sitting beside her and they had just explained how they had become friends to Harry and Ginny, Ron still being passed out from shock._

"_As a Gryfindor I have to say that I can't be happy about this." Harry started making Hermione almost cry, "But as a friend I have to say that if you trust him, and are not under any spells, I won't object." She did cry and launched herself at Harry, enveloping him in a hug that made Draco jealous._

_Ginny smiled with a knowing glint in her eyes. "What would you have done if Harry said that he hated the idea?" she asked mischievously._

"_I wouldn't have stopped being friends with Draco just because of that." Hermione said with a glint in her eyes also, "No offense Harry."_

_Harry just laughed and turned to Draco, "You do know I will kill you if you hurt her!" he stated before sticking his hand out_

"_Wouldn't dream of it." And they shook._

They eventually pulled out of the embrace and came up for air.

"You know I think I love you" Draco whispered into her hair.

"Don't think." She replied and went in for another kiss.


End file.
